The present invention relates to a paper-transporting apparatus for use in an image-recording apparatus capable of printing either on one side of print paper or on both sides.
A conventional paper-transporting apparatus for use in an image-recording apparatus includes a paper cassette and a paper-transporting unit. The paper cassette accommodates a stack of print paper therein. The paper-transporting unit has a paper-transporting mechanism for flipping over the print paper when printing is performed on both sides of a sheet of print paper. The paper-transporting unit includes a frame that supports drive rollers, an upper cover that supports driven rollers, and other associated structural members that support the upper cover to hold the driven rollers at a predetermined position relative to the drive rollers. The upper cover is provided on a side of the image-recording apparatus from which a user can access the paper-transporting mechanism. When a paper jam occurs, the user draws out the unit assembly from the main body of the image-recording apparatus. Then, the user operates locking members manually to bring the members out of locked engagement with one another before opening the upper cover to remove the jammed paper.
The conventional paper-transporting apparatus suffers from the following problem. When jammed paper is removed from the unit assembly, the user must first take out the unit assembly from the recording apparatus and then open a latching device that holds the upper cover against the frame, before the upper cover can be opened. This operation is complex.
The unit assembly has drive rollers that are rotatable either in a forward or in a reverse direction depending on printing mode, i.e., single-sided printing or double-sided printing, and a plurality of pressure rollers driven by the drive rollers. When the print paper is jammed in the middle of the paper-transporting path, if the paper-transporting unit and paper cassette are taken out separately from the image-recording apparatus, the paper is often broken and a part of it is left in the paper-transporting path. Thus, the paper-transporting unit and paper cassette must be moved separately back and forth until pieces of paper is completely removed from the path. This operation is annoying.
An object of the present invention is to provide a paper-transporting apparatus in which jammed paper can be taken out completely from the paper-transporting path without difficulty.
A medium transporting apparatus transports a medium along a predetermined transport path. The medium transporting apparatus includes a medium-transporting section movable between a loading position and an unloading position. The medium-transporting section having a first transport path. A medium-holding section is movable between the loading position and the unloading position and holds a stack of medium therein. The medium-holding section has a second transport path continuous to the first transport path. A first locking mechanism locks the medium-transporting section to the loading position and unlocks the medium-transporting section from the loading position. A coupling mechanism brings the medium-transporting section and the medium-holding section into coupled engagement with each other and brings the medium-transporting section and the medium-holding section out of coupled engagement with each other. When the first locking mechanism unlocks the medium-transporting section from the loading position, the coupling mechanism brings the medium-transporting section and the medium-holding section into coupled engagement with each other.
The medium transporting apparatus further comprising a second locking mechanism that locks the medium-holding section to the loading position.
The first locking mechanism and the coupling mechanism includes at least one common post lock member movable between a first position and a second position. When the post lock member moves to the first position, the first locking mechanism locks the medium-transporting section to the loading position and the coupling mechanism brings the medium-transporting section and the medium-holding section out of coupled engagement with each other. When the post lock member moves to the second position, the first locking mechanism unlocks the medium-transporting section to the loading position and the coupling mechanism brings the medium-transporting section and the medium-holding section into coupled engagement with each other.
The post lock member has a first engagement portion and the medium-transporting section that is urged by an urging force outwardly of the medium transporting apparatus and has a front panel having a second engagement portion. When the front panel (is pushed against the urging force, the second engagement portion engages the first engagement portion to hold the post lock member at the second position. When the front panel is released, the second engagement portion disengages from the first engagement portion to allow the post lock member not to hold the post lock member at the second position.
The coupling mechanism includes a first link rotatable in a first plane, a second link pivotally coupled to the first link and rotatable in a second plane substantially perpendicular to the first plane, and a third link pivotally coupled to the second link and rotatable substantially in the second plane. The third link has a hook formed in its free end. The first link rotates by a predetermined angle to cause the third link to pivot so that the hook engages the medium-holding section to bring to bring the medium-transporting section and the medium-holding section into coupled engagement with each other.
The medium transporting apparatus further includes a pull out preventing mechanism that holds the medium-transporting section at the loading position when the medium-holding section is at the unloading position.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.